


if you want to leave, just leave

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, ada daichan dikit, angst sepertinya, astaga maapkan aku chinen, chinen maso, terlalu banyak narasi, yamada macam antagonis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Seolah hubungan mereka bertahun-tahun tidak ada artinya.
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri
Kudos: 1





	if you want to leave, just leave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: saya hanya punya ide ceritanya dan semua yang terjadi di cerita hanyalah fiksi.
> 
> berdasarkan lagu Maroon 5, "Cold".

Chinen bukan tipe orang yang tidur lelap. Satu sentuhan bisa membangunkannya. Yamada seharusnya tahu, setelah bertahun-tahun berada di atas ranjang yang sama. 

Dia seharusnya tahu, ketika dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chinen, bergerak pelan meninggalkan kamar mereka. Yamada seharusnya tahu bahwa Chinen tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, namun dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Dan ini bukan kali pertama dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. 

* * *

Berada dalam suatu hubungan tidak pernah sulit bagi Chinen. Mungkin karena satu-satunya hubungan yang dia punya hanya bersama Yamada. Pada malam-malam dia kilas balik hidupnya, rasanya memang tidak pernah ada yang lain. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Chinen me-rasa sedalam dan sebesar ini. 

Teman-temannya selalu cemburu ketika dia berkata seperti itu. _Kau beruntung_ , Chinen dapat mengingat kata-kata mereka, _sebab biasanya akan selalu ada orang lain yang menguji cinta pertamamu_. 

Mungkin memang begitu. Beruntung, seperti apa yang selalu orang-orang katakan mengenai dia. Dalam hal pekerjaan, kesukaan, bahkan hubungan romansa. 

Awalnya pun dia dapat menjawab dengan percaya diri bahwa Yamada juga sama. Mereka sama-sama beruntung, sebab seberapa besar kemungkinannya kau dapat menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan dicintai kembali? Seberapa besar kemungkinannya kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama belasan tahun? Seberapa besar kemungkinannya kau tidak akan bosan dan mencari pelarian lain? 

Akhir-akhir ini, Chinen mulai ragu. 

Dia mengerti bahwa apa yang ada di depan kamera tidak boleh berlebihan. Hanya sentuhan tangan semu sesekali. Pelukan yang berakhir dalam tiga detik. Tidak pernah bisa lebih, tentu dia paham. DIa juga bukan tipe yang selalu harus diberi afeksi romantis. Dalam hubungan bertahun-tahun, terlebih dengan pekerjaan mereka yang harus berhadapan dengan tanggapan penggemar, dia selalu menganggap segalanya ada waktu dan tempat tersendiri. 

Karena ini juga bukan hubungan dua-tiga hari pula, dia tahu ada yang berbeda dari Yamada. 

Berbeda darinya, Yamada selalu menyempatkan ciuman-ciuman kecil setiap harinya. Pernah sekali dia bergurau bahwa dia dapat hidup tanpa dicium, namun Yamada, dengan wajah terkejutnya, menyatakan dia selalu harus mendapat 'energi Chinen' untuk melalui hari. Jawaban yang terlalu _cheesy,_ menurut Yuto yang waktu itu mendengarnya tanpa sengaja. Chinen hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil, padahal dalam hatinya ada rasa ingin memukulnya sedikit karena membuat jantungnya tak terkendali. 

Chinen tidak ingat jelas sejak kapan ada jarak di antara mereka. 

Ciuman-ciuman yang paling pertama hilang. Terlebih sentuhan kecil yang akhir-akhir ini hanya didapat secara tak sengaja, Chinen pun tahu Yamada memiliki ekspresi tak terbaca ketika tangan mereka tanpa sadar saling bersentuhan. Lama kelamaan, Yamada berada di pinggir jauh tempat tidur mereka, membuat Chinen rindu masa di mana dia harus melepaskan pelukan erat Yamada untuk bisa bernapas. 

Apartemen yang mereka tempati sejak lama tidak lagi terasa seperti rumah. 

Yamada bisa saja berbicara dengannya saat berada di lokasi rekaman, tertawa, dan bersikap biasa saja ketika ada orang lain. Namun satu detik setelah melangkahkan kaki ke dalam tempat tinggal mereka, hanya sunyi yang menyambutnya. 

Biasanya Yamada akan banyak mengeluh. Menggerutu tentang kejadian-kejadian selama satu hari, apalagi ketika dia baru saja dijahili oleh staf suatu acara. Dia akan berbicara panjang lebar sembari tangannya sibuk mengatur komputer, menyiapkan alat itu agar siap dimainkan. Chinen tidak pernah komentar jika pasangannya itu sudah memakai _headphone_ , mau dia bicara seperti apa juga tidak akan didengar. Pada beberapa waktu jika dia ingin, mereka akan bermain bersama dan semuanya terasa menyenangkan. 

Tidak ada dingin yang menusuk pada seisi ruangan seperti sekarang. 

Yamada tidak akan menoleh lagi padanya, tidak ada cerita yang keluar dari mulutnya, tidak ada apapun. Dia juga akhirnya memilih menjauh, membiarkan Yamada berada dalam dunianya sendiri, awalnya berharap mungkin semua ini hanya karena Yamada lelah. 

Namun satu hari berubah menjadi satu minggu, berganti menjadi satu bulan, dan tanpa sadar menjadi sebuah kondisi normal yang baru. 

Pernah, beberapa minggu lalu, Chinen memutuskan untuk bertanya. Daiki yang memantapkan hatinya untuk langsung saja menanyakan maksud dari tingkah Yamada. Hubungan akan berjalan baik jika ada komunikasi, bukan? Jika Yamada tidak mau memulai, dia tidak keberatan menjadi yang dahulu untuk membuatnya berbicara. 

Agar dia sendiri tahu, hubungan apa yang dia jalani sekarang, jika rasanya memandang wajah satu sama lain saja sulit. 

"Apa yang kau mau?" Yamada bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya, lebih tertarik pada sudut tembok ruang tamu. 

"Tidak ada," jawabnya, suaranya sarat emosi. Padahal biasanya Chinen tidak pernah kesulitan untuk membaca pikiran Yamada. Padahal sebelumnya Yamada tidak terasa sejauh ini. Seakan ada pembatas transparan di antara mereka dan Yamada menguncinya rapat. 

Apa yang salah?

Daiki tidak pernah ingin ikut campur dalam masalah romansa orang lain. Mungkin jika jadi biro jodoh dia mau-mau saja, namun yang Chinen butuhkan adalah konsultan. Berat rasanya, terlebih Yamada yang terlihat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Walau begitu, dia tetap mencoba untuk ikut menanyakan apakah Yamada memiliki masalah. Mencoba mendekatinya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, sebab Chinen sudah lelah terus-menerus bertahan. 

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang Yamada jadikan sandaran. Dia bersikap biasa saja pada yang lain, seakan tidak ada apa-apa antara dia dan Chinen. Benar-benar _tidak ada apa-apa_ , seolah mereka tidak pernah terikat hubungan sama sekali, seakan tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak berarti apa-apa. 

Malam-malam sunyi ketika Chinen terbaring di atas ranjang mereka, Yamada yang terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya, dia sering membiarkan pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Masa yang lebih mudah, di mana semuanya terasa benar, di saat tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. 

Terkadang, Chinen lebih memilih jika Yamada diam-diam menemui orang lain. Mungkin pergi kencan dengan seorang perempuan di belakangnya, atau laki-laki lain yang dapat mencuri hati Yamada, atau kemungkinan lainnya. Dia pikir, rasanya lebih baik seperti itu, jadi dia tahu apa yang salah. Jadi dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Namun tidak ada yang pernah melihat Yamada menemui seseorang yang mencurigakan. Dia sendiri tidak pernah melihat Yamada sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Yamada lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di depan layar komputer, cuplikan permainannya dapat Chinen lihat jelas dari kejauhan. 

Apa yang salah?

Apa yang membuatnya terasa jauh, padahal jarak fisik mereka hanya terhalang lipatan selimut?

"Apa kau ingin pergi?" Chinen kembali bertanya, suatu hari, suaranya terdengar terlalu keras dalam ruangan yang penuh sepi. "Apa kau akan pergi dari sini?"

Yamada bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Kedua tangan sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya, kanan dahulu lalu kiri. "Tidak. Tidak akan."

"Tapi untuk apa?" Ujung jarinya tergerak menyentuh helaian rambutnya. Untungnya, Yamada tidak menepis tangannya, tidak juga beranjak walau sudah selesai mengikat sepatunya dengan benar. "Untuk apa kau mempertahankan sesuatu yang sudah tidak ada untukmu?"

Dia tidak lagi mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yamada. Tidak lagi yakin lelaki itu mencintainya seperti dulu. Tidak lagi percaya diri bahwa dia satu-satunya yang bisa menempati hatinya. 

Pertanyaannya pun tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Yamada pergi, menutup pintu apartemen mereka tanpa suara. Meninggalkan Chinen dengan sunyi, sunyi, sunyi yang mencekiknya terlalu lama. 

Jika Yamada tidak akan pergi, maka dia yang akan melakukannya.

**Author's Note:**

> baru kali ini bikin yamachii tapi malah begini astaga maap ;2;


End file.
